


The Secret Castle Affair

by ksturf



Series: The Vampire from U.N.C.L.E. [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Cleaning, Count Solo, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksturf/pseuds/ksturf
Summary: Illya Kuryakin is a lost camper in the woods, he stumbles upon a castle, and a very attractive man, Count Solo.





	

Illya, a lost camper in the woods, stumbles upon a castle in a clearing. There's a beautiful lake. The moon is fully out. He's delirious, he has no idea what time it is. This could be his last chance to survive, if someone is home.

He walks on the nicely paved path leading up the the castle.

Illya knocks on the door, no answer.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" He yells.

The door creeks open slightly, almost as if the castle itself it welcoming him in.

Illya looks at his bag, no food he sighs, "I really have no choice."

He walks in and before him is a beautiful grand staircase, a massive chandelier above him (which has automatically turned on to brighten the room.)

"This is a beautiful castle."

At that moment a bat soars past him head and out the door.

Illya ducks, just missing the bat. He wonders where it came from but then his stomach starts to growl. "I should see if this castle has a kitchen."

Illya looks up and sees a figure in the shadows at the top of the stairs.

"Who is there?" a voice shouted from above.

"I am Illya, Illya Kuryakin... I'm lost, I have no idea where I am. Please can you help me?"

The figure pauses for a point but nods.

"Hmmm, I will come down." He sounded very curious.

Illya blinked and when he opened his eyes the figure was now in his face, a man with soft brown eyes, now stood close to his face. Examining him, it was like he could read his thoughts...

Illya raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

The man let out a chuckle. "Sorry, I just like to look at my visitors. It has been a long time."

Illya nodded, he was giving the man a good look himself.

Illya then noticed the man was eyeing his neck, the man then licked his lips and composed himself noticing Illya's disconcerting looks.

"Welcome, Illya. My name is Solo, Count Solo."

"Nice to meet you Count Solo."

Illya noticed that Count Solo had a cape on, a very interesting wardrobe pick, but the man did live in the middle of nowhere in the forest, and Illya wasn't one to judge after all, he was wearing torn pants with a dirty shirt. 

Count Solo smiled. "You must be hungry and in need of a bath."

"Da, do you have food? Running water? I could leave right after if you could give me directions.. I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh no! Not at all! Stay the night. I insist." 

Count Solo gripped Illya's shoulder and guided him to the dining room where there was a long table already set for two.

IIllya asked, "Were you expecting someone?"

"I like to make a extra seat just incase, but it has been years since anyone has dropped by."

It was a bit funny to Illya, but Count Solo was very kind letting him in, and also very attractive...

With a blink of an eye, plates full of food appeared on the table. Full of comfort foods that Illya had missed so dearly like mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, broccoli, and a big huge turkey in the centre. Illya sat down staring in awe. Count Solo grinned. He was so pleased that his guest was having a good time. Illya sat down and Count Solo sat barely an arm's length away from him.

"Please enjoy, Illya!"

"This is more than I could ever eat!"

"I insist! Please eat as much as your heart desires."

Illya nods and scoops up all the food into his plate. It was the best meal he's had in days, possibly the best he has ever eaten his whole life.

Illya then looks over at Count Solo, he is looking at him, with his hand against his cheek almost like he is enjoying watching him eat. He looks down at Count Solo's plate it's bare.

"Count? Are you hungry too?"

"I am hungry for...something else."

As he said that Illya got chills, he noticed Count Solo now moving his hand on his arm stroking it.

"C-Count?"

"I hope I am not being too forward but, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life."

"I-I am?"

"Yes. Your eyes...so blue so piercing... your accent intrigues me, are you Russian?"

"Da, I am Count Solo."

"To hear your voice scream my name during a climax would be such a gift."

Illya not believing what he just heard, fell backwards almost hitting the floor, but instead of smashing his head on the floor he was floating slightly above the ground, he looked up and saw a grinning Count Solo, showing his long fangs at Illya. 

"Was that a bit too forward, Illya?"

Illya swallowed hard but shook his head. "I find you very attractive, Count Solo."

Count Solo moves Illya's bangs from his face.

"I am a vampire, does that...bother you?"

"Nyet, it does not, I feel safe with you, Count. You saved my life."

Illya looks down at the ground and back at Count Solo.

"Twice tonight."

Count Solo smiles and kisses Illya, first Illya is shocked but gives in to the inviting kiss, he moves his tongue around Count Solo's mouth and he feels the fangs, he nicks his tongue on it a bit and blood comes out. Count Solo tastes Illya's blood, it was tasty. It filled Count Solo with such warmth he has never felt before.

They break the kiss and smile at each other, Count Solo gently floats down to the ground and reluctantly lets Illya down.

Illya blushed, "That was magical."

Count Solo licks his lips.

"Can I be forward again?"

"It didn't stop you before."

Count Solo rubs his thumb against some dirt on Illya's cheek, "Can I clean you up in my tub?"

Illya looks into Count Solo's trusting eyes and nods. He closes his eyes again and when he opens them he is stripped down, and in a perfect temperature marble tub. Illya sighs and dumps his head in the water, getting his blond hair all wet. He then leans against the tub on the soft padding and closes his eyes, it's not long until he feels fingers in his hair, gently scrubbing shampoo in his hair lathering it.

He looks up and sees Count Solo, now unclothed himself smiling down at Illya like he was the only thing in the world he had, and perhaps he was.

"Illyusha, your hair is so blond and so soft without all that dirt in your hair."

"Mmmhmmm."

Illya was super relaxed and enjoying the feeling on his scalp.

"Mind if I join you?"

Illya nodded and scooted over a bit to make room.

Count Solo gently enters the tub right next to Illya, he moves Illya so his back is resting on his chest, Count Solo grabs more soapy studs and massages his shoulders, his back. Count Solo then stood up and inserted himself inside of Illya. Illya moaned at the water and Count Solo flushing inside of him, it was a whirlwind sensation he never experienced before. Count Solo's hand's on his waist got tighter and tighter as he was able to get deeper inside Illya, the water and the soapy suds were a natural lubricant and it felt ever so good to Illya. Count Solo being immortal had more stamina than your average human, and Illya saw stars, his mouth open, moaning he was in complete ecstasy. Count Solo then gently let go because he knew Illya a mortal man and could only take so much of him at this time. Illya instantly went back to Count Solo's side and leaned on his chest. The two rested in the tub for quite sometime as Illya' caught his breath.

"Count Solo." was the first thing Illya was able to say.

"Yes my love?"

"Can I stay with you forever?"

"Are you sure?"

"Da. After that..."

Illya's eyes sparkled blue." I don't even know what I did before you, I was lost. I was always lost. And now after meeting you, I feel loved and safe."

Count Solo nodded, "But there's one thing."

"Yes?"

"You have to know my real name... as I bite you."

"It's not Count Solo?"

"Solo, my last name, but I trust you to be my partner, my mate for life. You entrusted me with your name as soon as we met, but I foolishly gave you my silly little vampire name."

"I bet your name is lovely."

"My name is Napoleon."

"That is unique and lovely."

"Well I was born 1700s so it was very popular back then."

"Well I love it...Na-po-le-on." Illya bops Napoleon on the nose with each syllable.

Napoleon sighs how cute Illya is, Illya smiles back.

"I am ready, 'Poleon...my Napasha"

Napasha..Poleon. He could get use to that.

"Very well."

Napoleon opens his mouth and bites Illya's neck, Illya shouts his name over and over again with feeling and love as Napoleon bites deeper into Illya's veins symbolizing the deep bond they were surely to have.

He drank as much as he could, and licked the scar to seal the bite he made. Illya moaned, this was a sensitive spot, Napoleon took note of that. Illya opened his eyes, now red, and he moved his tongue to feel the new fresh fangs.

Napoleon climbed on top of Illya to make sure he was all right.

"You okay?"

"Da. I feel better than ever."

Illya kissed Napoleon passionately.

"How about we clean up and get some rest, and then tomorrow night I will show you the life of the vampire."

"Da, I would love to see a tour of my new home."

Napoleon smiled, he now had everything he ever wanted.

THE END


End file.
